Gold
Gold is the only in-game currency in League of Legends. It is used to buy items that give bonus stats and abilities to your champion. You start with 475 gold to buy your first items. The summoner then earns more gold through last hitting minions, receiving a global gold bonus from Epic Monsters, champion kills and assists, or destroying turrets. The summoner passively earns 7 gold per 5 seconds, or 1.4 gold per second. This value can be increased by gold generating items, runes and masteries. These passive generation effects do not activate until minions spawn (1:30). Ways to get Gold *'Gold from minions and monsters': Gold can be earned by landing the killing blow on enemy team minions and neutral monsters. **The gold earned from minion kills is dependent on the game time. As the game progresses, each minion is worth more. On Twisted Treeline melee and caster minions gold rewards increase by 1 gold after the 1st wave and 1 gold per 5 minutes after that. Siege minions gold rewards increase by 1 gold every 2-3 minutes. **The gold earned from neutral monsters is the same throughout the game. **Pets such as or will give gold to the champion that killed it. **Certain kinds of monsters called epic monsters give gold globally, providing gold for the entire team regardless of which individual champion landed the killing blow, although they will receive an additional 25 gold. *'Gold from Champion kills and assists': Gold can be earned by killing enemy champions. The gold gain associated with a champion kill is determined by how many kills the slain champion has recently accumulated (champions that have killed many enemies without dying are worth more gold). When a champion is killed the bounty ranges from 15 to 500 goldV1.0.0.120#General. **The last hitter always gets 100% of the value of the bounty. **An Extra 70% of the value of the bounty is put into a gold pool. The pool is split equally among all champions who assist (by damaging (some non-damage abilities such as fear also count) the slain champion or buffed the champion who killed them within 10 seconds of his death). If there are no assists, the pool is lost.http://leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=23117 **An extra 100 gold is earned for getting First Blood. *'Gold from destroying a turret': Whenever any of your team destroy an enemy turret, every member of your team receives 150 gold, regardless of position or state. *'Gold from destroying the nexus': Destroying the nexus will grant the player 50 gold, but this won't matter as the match would end at that time. *'Gold from Champion abilities': Some champions have abilities that add gold under certain circumstances. ** passively grants her 1/2/3/4/5 bonus gold per kill. ** grants a bonus 4/5/6/7/8 gold if it lands the killing blow to an enemy unit. ** grants her 25 gold on each champion kill or assist. ** grants him and his allies 2 bonus gold per kill. ** grants 5 gold when used when enhanced by the mastery . *'Gold from destroying a ward': Destroying a or a will grant the player 25 gold. *'Passive gold gain': The gold a champion earns without actively killing units is called passive gold gain. Every champion passively generates gold at a rate of 7 every 5 seconds. This gold gain does not begin until minions spawn at each base (from 1:30 onwards). Passive gold gain can also be the result of runes, summoner masteries, or gold generating items. **Items: *** grants an additional 5 gold every 10 seconds. *** grants an additional 5 gold every 10 seconds. *** grants an additional 5 gold every 10 seconds. *** grants an additional 5 gold every 10 seconds. ** mastery grants an additional 1 gold every 10 seconds. **Greater Quintessence of Avarice runes grants an additional 1 gold every 10 seconds. *'Selling items': Items that you find you no longer need can be sold back at the shop for 70% of their total cost. Items that generate gold are only worth 50% of their total cost. References Category:Gameplay elements